


Solidarity, a Case Study

by Forget_About_Me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Omorashi, Sentient TARDIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: All the Doctor's companions are different. What difference does that make in the same situation?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Solidarity, a Case Study

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm a responsible adult who totally isn't writing this author's note at 4 am...  
> At least I can sleep in.
> 
> Anyway, the idea of this fic is literally what I put in the summary. I ended up making the definition of "same situation" a bit broad. In my original plan, each chapter would've been like 500 words max and only one scene. But then I remembered that short fics just aren't my status quo, so yeah there's that.

The Doctor put the bags he was holding on the counter as he went to check out the umpteenth item Rose wanted. Thankfully he had managed to get the unlimited credits to support that.

“You coming Doctor?” he heard her call out from the entrance just as he handed over the credit stick.

“Just a minute Rose.” He called back, holding back a sigh. He was getting pretty tired.

She was only holding 2 small bags compared to the 15 big and heavy bags, with various new items for his companion, he had just put on the counter.

_Along with a new toaster._

Really that was why he had brought them there in the first place. The toaster had exploded while Rose had tried to make toast.

After scolding him for tinkering with the toaster, explicitly forbidding him to do so ever again and having him clean up the mess, she forced him to take them shopping for a new toaster, so she could get her breakfast.

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have taken them to Gardam, the biggest shopping mall of the universe, he should’ve just taken them to an appliance store.

_Which wouldn’t have let to this impromptu shopping day._

As it was, his companion got distracted when she saw a restaurant and had dragged him in to have their breakfast there instead. He had no real complaints about that, the breakfast had been amazing.

However, during that breakfast, Rose had realized just how big this mall was and had decided that they would visit some other shops after getting the toaster.

So that was why he was now found himself hauling way too many shopping bags around.

_In hindsight, they should have gotten that toaster last, that thing was heavy!_

It wasn’t that he wasn’t able to hold all those things for her, he was pretty strong after all. But he wasn’t here as a bag carrier. Besides even his strength had a limit.

_Not that he was about to admit that._

Nor was about to admit that his bladder was becoming rather uncomfortable, on top of everything else.

He had once again woken up with a need but been unable to take care of it because he _had_ to be in the kitchen before her, or she might start thinking he wasn’t so special after all and just straight up leave.

_He couldn’t allow that to happen._

It was rare for him to sleep late, but sometimes after long and trying days, mostly coupled with him getting an injury or two, provided they were rather bad. He always hid them from his companion, not wanting her to think him weak or something. In those cases, he would sometimes found himself sleep longer than normal and in risk of not being there when Rose left her bedroom.

_And that would be bad._

He forced the thoughts out of his head as he put the newly acquired bag into one of the bigger ones, so he could carry it more easily.

The shop assistant shot him a sympatric look as he heaved the heavy load back into his arms, thankfully the new stuff wasn’t making it much heavier.

He shot the boy that was helping him a rather forced smile before going to his waiting companion, he didn’t want her to become angry with him.

“What took you so long?” She frowned at him, but gave him no chance to answer. “There is a tie shop on the other side. Come on, you need new ties!” The only reason she didn’t drag him was because of all the stuff he was carrying.

He fought to keep the irritation from showing on his face. He wanted to go home to the TARDIS, he was done with shopping, and he most definitely didn’t need new ties!

Not that he was about to tell the pink human that was with him, he didn’t want her to hate him.

So he just followed her into the tie shop and made just enough sounds to convince her that he somewhat cared about the ties she bought.

He would wear them of course. She’d get pouty if she realized he didn’t. At least she had great taste, so he didn’t have to worry about looking silly.

Thankfully she hadn’t started trying to get him into jeans or something similarly stupid. He dreaded the day.

_He would never be able to say no._

* * *

“I need the loo,” Rose said as they left the fifth jeweller, obviously looking around for signs.

He nodded, biting his tongue to hold back the “ _me too”_ that was on his lips.

He couldn’t appear weak, so he stayed quiet.

“I believe I saw some in a side alley a few shops back.” He said instead, as if he hadn’t been obsessively looking around for toilets just in case he got a chance to sneak away for a few minutes.

“Let’s try there then.” She decided before moving in the direction they had come from, he quickly followed her, hoping against hope that he somehow could relieve himself as well.

They found the restrooms exactly where he had seen them earlier, she turned to him. “I’ll be just a minute.” She suddenly hauled the bags she was holding in his arms. “Here you can hold this as well.”

He bit back the yelp at suddenly having more stuff added to his heavy load, as she turned around to go into the girl’s room.

As he waited he shifted his weight feeling uncomfortable, but there was no way he could drop all the stuff he was holding, go pee and be back with everything in his arms again by the time Rose would be back.

Then he would have to explain why he had gone into the bathroom, and he would have no explanation.

He sighed slightly resigning himself to wait until his companion went to bed.

She smiled at him as she came back, he forced a smile back.

“I’m getting hungry, is it time for lunch?” She asked him

He nodded. “Yeah, we can do lunch.”

* * *

“Why don’t you find us a table while I order?” She suggested as they entered the bistro.

“Yeah okay.” He nodded in agreement, he really wanted to set down all the bags he was carrying, however, he would’ve liked to be the one that was ordering.

_One can’t have everything._

There was no doubt that Rose would order them both a large tea, she always did. He was going to have to drink it and that was something he didn’t particularly fancy at the moment. A pang in his bladder made him shift his weight slightly.

He moved towards one of the empty sitting boots in the back and depositing the bags on the table before stretching his muscles.

While he was much stronger than humans, his muscles still complained about the amount of weight he had been lifting for a couple of hours now. He could keep it up for a while longer though, but he wasn’t exactly comfortable.

_Not that he was going to tell Rose that._

He shoved the bags a bit more to the side and placed some under the table, so they could sit and eat (somewhat) comfortably.

After he had cleared half of the table he sank down on his seat, somehow more gratefully than he felt capable of.

He winced slightly at the pressure in his bladder. He sighed wishing the day was over already, or that he at least could go pee, but knowing full well that it was hopeless on both counts.

* * *

“I still need to get something for my mum,” Rose said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

He nodded as he took a sip of his tea, his guess of what his companion would order him had been correct.

“Do you have any idea what you want to give her?” He wondered.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. “No. There are so many shops here but it feels a bit...” She shrugged.

“Yeah, this is probably not the best place to find something for your mother.” He agreed thinking it through. “We could go to X08N02T, it has the biggest asteroid bazaar of the 36 century. You can find some really beautiful things there.” He suggested.

“That sounds great. Shall we go tomorrow?” She looked hopeful.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” He agreed.

* * *

“I think we got everything we needed.” Rose stated as they left yet another music shop, having bought a fair addition for the TARDIS’ music library.

“I don’t think there are many shops left, anyway.” The Doctor commented, careful not to let any strain sound in his voice.

_The bags were so heavy._

There was no way he was going to point out that everything they bought had been something Rose wanted, not him. Except maybe the toaster. There had been a couple of shops he had wanted to check out for parts for the TARDIS or some of his projects, but he hadn’t dared ask.

_This was her trip, after all._

“How about we eat dinner somewhere and then go back to the TARDIS?” She suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” The Time Lord agreed. “How about I go and drop all this stuff off at the TARDIS first?” _And use the toilet while I’m there._

He was getting desperate for a pee.

“Yeah, let’s go to the TARDIS for a bit and then find a restaurant.” Rose agreed. “Guess I can use the loo on the TARDIS, while you put some of the stuff away. I prefer the toilets there, anyway.” She admitted with a shrug.

Hearing his companion voice his exact plan, except for him actually putting stuff away, made him want to scream in frustration. As it stood, he just nodded, fighting to keep his expression neutral.

It hadn’t been his original plan anyway, he could easily wait until Rose went to bed. It was just extremely uncomfortable.

_At least that is what he was telling himself._

In reality, there wasn’t much room left in his bladder.

* * *

Rose walked through the TARDIS’ door followed by the Doctor, the ship was sympathetic to his position so closed the door for him. Something he was rather grateful for.

Rose took him to her room. “Just drop it on the bed, and put the stuff in the kitchen. I’ll meet you there.” She dictated as she dived into the bathroom.

He sighed as the door closed before unceremoniously dumping the bags on the bed. He squeezed his crotch, he had to do as Rose asked, or she would have his head.

_But Rassilon did he need a piss._

Since he knew from experience that he didn’t want Rose angry with him, he pushed his bladder’s need to the back of his mind. They hadn’t bought much food, only a couple of things they needed anyway, so he could easily put that away before Rose was done in the bathroom. But there would be no chance to go relieve his bladder as well.

Rose was right about putting the food away in the fridge though, but he totally wasn’t in the mood for doing it. He would’ve preferred to use the toilet instead.

* * *

Just as he was closing the fridge, having put everything in as Rose entered the kitchen.

“You ready?” she questioned him.

He nodded, despite feeling anything but ready to leave his ship with his bladder as full as it was. However, he still stayed quiet.

“Yeah, you?” He turned his head in question.

Rose smiled at him, tongue poking out. “Of course.”

She grabbed his arm pulling him towards the exit.

“Let’s go!”

* * *

“That was wonderful,” Rose said as she finished her sorbet, leaning back in her chair.

The Doctor looked up at her and nodded, already having finished his, but wasn’t really paying attention. He was leaning with his elbows on the table, bend over slightly, trying his best not to move too much.

It was hard to think about anything but his overwhelming need to void his bladder.

“Today was nice. Long but nice.” She smiled at him. “Shall we go home?”

“Yeah.” The Time Lord faked a smile. “Let’s” _Please!!!_

They had already paid for the food, so they didn’t have to worry about that now. Something he was really thankful for.

_He was bursting for the loo._

They both got up, The Doctor trying his hardest to hide the fact that he was in real danger of losing bladder control. He still wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to wait until he could relieve his painful bladder without his companion knowing.

She usually stayed up for at least an hour after coming back from whatever they had been out for, and he honestly felt like he could wet himself any moment now.

Just as he was about to follow Rose to the exit, a waitress, who was holding a tray with a bowl of soup, lost her balance, crashing right into him.

He grabbed her upper-arms in reflex to steady her, but winced as the soup ended up dumped all over his front, he slammed his thighs together as an urge overwhelmed him at the contact with the liquid.

“Oh god! I’m sorry. Oh, god. I didn’t mean to. I’ll just…err...” The young girl seemed to panic at what happened.

He gritted his teeth before straightening, pretending he wasn’t fighting a losing battle against his sphincter.

 _Just a bit longer, I can figure out an excuse to go when we’re back on the TARDIS_ he told himself.

“It’s fine.” He assured the waitress, while that mental battle was going on. “It happens, no problem.”

She still looked unsure and distressed, so he shot her a (what he hoped) reassuring smile. “Have a nice day.” He moved to talk past her. “Oh, you might want to have that soup remade” He whispered in her ear before catching up with his pink and yellow human.

* * *

After exiting the restaurant frowning as he didn’t see Rose immediately. He looked around trying to spot her, she _had_ left the restaurant, he was sure of it.

Now really wasn’t a good moment to go looking for his companion.

He wanted nothing more than to get back to the TARDIS and take a piss.

Thankfully he didn’t have to safe his jeopardy-friendly human as he spotted her walking about halfway down the plaza, in the general direction of the time ship. She was going a lot quicker than he would expect.

He quickly tore after her, forcing the nagging of his bladder to the back of his mind.

“Rose wait up!” He yelled as he got closer to her, but she seemed not to have heard him.

_Or ignored him._

After catching up with her, which he somehow managed without having his bladder give up on him, he noticed that she didn’t look very happy.

“Rose?” He frowned as he fell into step next to her. “What’s wrong.”

She glared at him but didn’t say anything.

“Rose?” He tried again, feeling confused. “Please, what is it?”

“As if you don’t know!” She growled, keeping up her steady walking pace.

He mentally groaned, he had no idea what he had done. And he was feeling a bit too desperate to be dealing with this.

Her mood change was pretty sudden, she had still been smiling when they had left the table.

And apparently he had done something to anger her in that incredibly short period.

He frantically tried to figure out what he possibly could have done. The fact that he could barely concentrate on anything that wasn’t his overfilled bladder, wasn’t helping with that.

There was not much he had done in the 3 minutes since leaving the table, the only thing he had done was comfort the waitress that had…. _Oh!…._

_No! That couldn’t be it? Could it._

He desperately tried to think, hoping to come up with something that made more sense.

In all honesty, Rose had always been sensitive about these kinds of things.

“Rose, look, she bu…” He started to explain, but quickly backed off as she shot yet another glare his way.

It was obvious that she was in no mood to hear him out.

They finally reached the TARDIS, Rose opened the door with her key and entered but smashed the door close again right in front of his nose.

He gasped as he forced himself to a standstill, his bladder complaining about the sudden inertia. His hand shot between his legs as he fought to keep the liquid inside him.

When he trusted his bladder to hold it just a bit longer he quickly grabbed his own key to open the door. Rose had already left the console. No doubt having locked herself in her room sulking.

He would deal with that later, but right now he had more pressing matters to deal with.

_Namely, his bladder._

He groaned as his need spiked, crossing his legs to try to ease it a bit. After taking a couple of deep breaths he slowly hobbled towards the corridor, where his ship had helpfully put a bathroom behind the first door.

Slamming the door behind him, he desperately crossed the room to get in front of the toilet.

Frantically dancing he quickly lifted the seat and yanked down his fly, before and struggling to free himself from his pants.

_All the while leaking uncontrollably._

When he finally succeeded he was already peeing full force. He hastily aimed at the bowl, before finally relaxing as he emptied his bladder, moaning slightly in relieve.

After finishing, he carefully took in the damage, his trousers were soaked, though most of it was from the soup that had been spilt over him. His jacket and Oxford looked to be affected similarly.

Of course, he knew that it wasn’t just soup on his trousers, but it was certainly a lie he could’ve pulled off.

_Not that he had to._

He stripped off his clothes before jumping in the shower and turning it on. He closed his eyes as he let the hot water run over his skin, massaging his sore muscles from all the lifting he had done earlier, feeling a lot better than he had mere minutes ago.

* * *

After spending much longer in the shower than he should have, he finally stepped out of the shower, feeling a lot cleaner than before. As he pushed the curtain to the side, he noticed that the TARDIS had cleaned up the small mess he had made earlier and had put some clean clothes on the counter.

He smiled slightly, mentally thanking his ship for looking after him, while grabbing a towel.

As he was putting the suit on he contemplated what happened with Rose and why she was angry. She obviously misunderstood what had happened there. He was going to set her straight, convince her that he was just talking to the girl.

He guessed that by now enough time had passed for her to have calmed down enough to listen to him and accept his atonement.

After checking with his ship whether Rose was in her room, she was, he left the bathroom to go and face the unpleasant conversation he was surely going to have in a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a discord.  
> I made it mainly to make story related discussions easier(the ao3 comments are not very effective for this). 
> 
> The discord is also a place you can leave prompts to have them fulfilled, not necessarily by me (but you can always directly ask me if you want to.)
> 
> It is also a place where you could ask for help during writing, whether you're just getting started or just hit a roadblock or something.
> 
> Discord also offers a DM possibility, which AO3 certainly lacks. 
> 
> I'm still figuring out how to exactly shape everything but it is already looking pretty awesome if you ask me.
> 
> I'm just putting it out there if you're interested you can go check it out. There are no strings attached or anything. You don't have to make an account to check it out.
> 
> You can find the discord [here](https://bit.ly/WPDiscord5)  
> 


End file.
